Fillerzy
by Tetris3125
Summary: Już wkrótce
1. Chapter 1

Młody mężczyzna stał pośród zniszczonych biurowców z wyrazem uprzejmego zdziwienia na twarzy. Rozglądając się po otoczeniu przypominał trochę turystę oprowadzonego przez przewodnika po jakichś ruinach. Choć biały niczym śnieg garnitur i płaszcz z kapturem sięgający ziemi dobitnie świadczył o tym że ów człowiek nie należy to tego świata przybysz nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nawet deszcz który jeszcze chwilę temu ledwo kropił a teraz zaczął padać jak szalony nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy młodego mężczyzny. Jego dość chuda sylwetka przemierzała zniszczoną ulicę wolnym jednostajnym krokiem by po dość długiej chwili zatrzymać się. Charlie - gdyż tak nazywał się ów człowiek - widząc że noszone przez niego okulary tylko utrudniają widzenie zdjął je ukazując temu ponuremu światu swoje szare oczy. Nim zakrył on swoją twarz kapturem można było dostrzec pociągłą twarz na której rzadko gościł uśmiech.  
>- A psik - nagle kichnięcie nie zagłuszyło łomotu spadającego deszczu który zapewne był tego przyczyną<br>- Na zdrowie - odrzekł nagle jakiś głos naprzeciwko Charliego, który skierował oczy w tym kierunku choć jego głowa ciągle była skierowana w stronę budynku po jego prawej stronie.  
>- Dziękuję - odparł. Widać było analityczny chłód czający się w jego oczach. - " Jakim cudem coś usłyszał w tym hałasie? Ciekawe..." - pomyślał<br>Nagle ulewa ustała... Zupełnie jakby ktoś pilotem wyłączył ją zmuszając natychmiast krople deszczu do zatrzymania się. Nowo-przybyły osobnik ciągle stał zbyt daleko by można było dostrzec cokolwiek poza jego sylwetką do złudzenia przypominającą sylwetkę Charliego.  
>- Z kim mam przyjemność? - Charles przerwał ciszę nieco głośniej niż zwykle nie będąc pewnym czy tamten na pewno go usłyszy.<br>Cisza...  
>- Przykro mi... - ten sam głos który przed chwilą życzył mu zdrowia teraz rozległ się za jego plecami. Gwałtownie się odwrócił - teraz wyraźnie można było dostrzec pociągłą bladą twarz, szare oczy, czarne włosy i chudą sylwetkę. Jego wygląd nie był tylko podobny do Charlesa... Był identyczny!<br>- Przykro mi lecz tutaj na pytania trzeba sobie zasłużyć... Charlesie Thunder...  
>Nagle dookoła obu pojawiła się cała masa rozmaitych broni wiszących w powietrzu jedna obok drugiej... Wszystko... pistolety, karabiny, maczety... kątem oka dostrzegł nawet bazookę...<br>- Wybierz swoją broń... - ten komentarz który padł z ust "kopii" Charlesa był niepotrzebny - sam wiedział że nie ma innego wyboru. - Ja wybiorę tą samą...  
>Na twarzy Thundera widać było zdenerwowanie - rozglądał się po całym arsenale gorączkowo myśląc... Jeśli wybierze broń palną tamten zapewne natychmiast go zastrzeli... Zatem zostaje tylko biała... Lśniące ostrze katany przyciągnęło jego wzrok... co prawda nie był mistrzem w używaniu tej broni ale to był jedyny oręż którym jakoś umiał się posługiwać... Chwycił rękojeść... Miecz wydawał się dość lekki co było dla chłopaka dość dużym zaskoczeniem... zwykle taka broń waży kilogram ale praktycznie nie czuł tej wagi.<br>Jego przeciwnik uśmiechnął się - w oczach widać było samozadowolenie... jakby spodziewał się co Charlie wybierze... teraz on także trzymał katanę a do pasa miał już przywiązaną pochwę miecza... On także zapewne miał podobną... czuł jej ciężar na sobie... Mężczyzna schował katanę zaś Charlie uczynił to samo...  
>Charlie przyjął postawę... Już wiedział że to nie będzie łatwa walka... Przeciwnik powoli się do niego zbliżał...<br>- Nie martw się... nie musisz mnie zabić... wystarczy że dotkniesz mnie mieczem... niezależnie którą stroną - uśmiechnął się  
>- Jakby to miało jakoś pomóc - pomyślał i ruszył do ataku<br>Powietrze wypełnić szczęk uderzanych o siebie z dużą prędkością ostrzy... Twarz obu szermierzy wyrażała pełną koncentrację choć nieznajomy lekko się uśmiechał...  
>Prawa!<br>Lewa!  
>Blef... z góry!<br>Kolejny blef.. prawa! Nie! lewa! Klinga niebezpiecznie blisko musnęła jego gardło...  
>Jeszcze trochę...<br>Przyspieszyli... Ostrze Charliego zderzyło się z tym jego przeciwnika lecz siła była zbyt duża i obu lekko odrzuciło... Nie zawahał się i wyprowadził blefowany atak w kierunku żeber przeciwnika... ten ledwo się obronił...  
>Na twarzach obu pojawiły się krople potu...<br>Jeszcze chwilę i będzie wiedział... co raz lepiej mu szło... teraz mógł zmusić przeciwnika do uległości...  
>Ten jednak nagle zaczął napierać na Charliego z co prawda nieco mniejszą prędkością ale za to tak wielką siłą że dziwiło go jakim cudem miecz jeszcze nie pękł... Na twarzy agresora pojawiła się obleśna żądza... to nie chodziło o zwycięstwo tylko o życie...<br>Nagle stało się to na co Charles czekał od początku tej walki... Przeciwnik przestał myśleć a zaczął "walić przed siebie". Gdy tylko uniósł miecz niczym kat Thunder błyskawicznym ruchem ciął go po nadgarstkach... Z żył trysnęła niebieska ciecz a trafiony przeciwnik upuścił broń. Spojrzał na swoje nadgarstki i głośno się zaśmiał...  
>Spojrzał na ostrze.. z którego ściekała niebieska ciecz... dziwne...<br>- Kim właściwie jesteś? - zapytał głównie po to by przerwać ten jego donośny śmiech od którego dudniło mu uszach...  
>- Ja? Twoją siłą woli - odparł takim tonem jakby to było oczywiste...<br>Charles uniósł brwi... tak naprawdę nie miał powodu by mu wierzyć... z drugiej strony po co miałby kłamać? Wygląda na to że miejsce jest czymś w rodzaju jego domu... Nie zachowuje się też jak jakiś sadysta...  
>- Kiedy walczyliśmy koncentrowałeś się głównie na analizowaniu mojej techniki... tam twoja wola była najsilniejsza... i stamtąd też odebrałeś mi MOJĄ siłę... dlatego wpadłem w amok i - tu lekko się uśmiechnął - przegrałem...<br>Charles dalej milczał... Wielu z rzeczy które się tu działy nie rozumiał a ta która działa się teraz była kulminacją tego wszystkiego...  
>- Zaatakuj mnie... a zobaczysz...<br>Thunder ruszył do ataku.. nie zamierzał poddawać się jakimś obłąkanym pomysłom... Tym razem jednak jego przeciwnik nie atakował tylko patrzył...  
>Cios za ciosem<p>

Co on właściwie robi? Przecież w tym tempie pokona go tylko wtedy jeśli sam się nawinie pod miecz...  
>Mocniej...<br>Mocniej...  
>MOCNIEJ!<br>Nagle poczuł że ostrze wylatuje mu z dłoni i wbija się ostrzem w podłoże... Dlaczego był taki nieostrożny?  
>- Poczułeś to? Tak właśnie mnie urządziłeś... sprytne trzeba przyznać... zwłaszcza jak na amatora...<br>To było bez sensu.. jeżeli ON jest moją siłą woli to...  
>- Gdzie my jesteśmy?<br>- W twojej duszy...


	2. Chapter 2

Cisza... Thunder spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi ale dopiero teraz gdy to usłyszał zrozumiał jak szalona to myśl... Z drugiej strony co to przed chwilą przeżył z całą pewnością nie należało do kategorii „normalności"... _Zakładając że ten facet ma rację to oznacza że on jest w mojej mocy... jest częścią MNIE... co zostało wcześniej udowodnione ale w takim razie... -_ umysł chłopaka próbował to wszystko ogarnąć ale to było tak abstrakcyjne ,że utrudniało to myślenie. Dopiero po kilku minutach Charles zapytał_  
>- Jakim cudem JA tu jestem skoro cały ten świat to moja dusza? <em>- teraz przeszedł do ataku... Czyli zadawać takie pytania na które nie można podać odpowiedzi...  
>- <em>Ciało, świadomość, dusza... to wszystko są części człowieka... osobno mogą istnieć... innymi słowy twoja ŚWIADOMOŚĆ znajduje się w twojej DUSZY...<br>_Nie... to było dla niego niepojęte... to niemożliwe... nie chce w to wierzyć...  
>- <em>Kłamiesz...<br>- Udowodnij...  
>- Tego nie trzeba udowadniać! - <em>Część budynków zaczęła się sypać ale Thunder to zignorował  
>- <em>Bo nie potrafisz<em> - tym razem w głosie jego rozmówcy słychać było strach... rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na budynki ale Charles i to zignorował... Dla niego to był dowód że facet kłamie...  
>Nagle część wieżowca odłamała się i spadła pomiędzy rozmawiających. Thunder wziął głęboki oddech gotowy na przyjęcie do płuc duszącego dymu ale tak się nie stało... poczuł za to mieszaninę różnych uczuć przeplataną obrazami,,,, kolory zaczęły się ze sobą mieszać a on sam wpadał w niesamowicie chwiejną huśtawkę nastrojów... Smutek, radość, gniew, zazdrość, nonszalancja... migotały wewnątrz niego jak w jakiejś opętańczej karuzeli.. Szybciej i szybciej... umysł za tym już nadążał... ale ten uczuciowy rollercoaster przyspieszał... bujał nim na wszystkie strony...<br>dość...  
>dość...<br>DOOŚĆ!  
>Ustało...<br>Jego rozmówca dalej stał przed nim wyraźnie przerażony - wyciągnął ku niemu rękę i pomagając wstać zapytał...  
>- Nic ci nie jest...<br>Charles tylko kiwnął głową... po czym brutalnie zwymiotował... Ku jego zdziwieniu zamiast treści żołądkowej z ust wydobyła się plejada kolorów... jego wspomnienia które - najprawdopodobniej - w siebie włożył teraz wyciekały z niego... Gdy mógł już normalnie mówić powiedział  
>- <em>Zanim stąd odejdę mam tylko dwa pytania...<em>  
>- <em>Wal...<br>- Pierwsze... dlaczego tu jestem... i drugie... dlaczego krwawimy na niebiesko...  
>- Nie zapytasz mnie dlaczego nie bronię cię przed odejściem?<br>- Zrobiłbyś to wcześniej  
>- Też racja<br>- Zatem słucham...  
><em>Soul - bo tak w myślach nazwał Charles nieznajomego - zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach swego garnituru mrucząc przy tym coś do siebie...  
>- <em>Mam cię!<em> - powiedział w końcu i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki małą niebieską kulkę wielkości bili.  
>- <em>Mamy gościa <em>- dodał a Thunder przez chwila zaczął się zastanawiać czy Soul rzeczywiście nie zwariował... Lecz nagle kula na niego SPOJRZAŁA... po prostu otworzyła powiekę i spojrzała na niego okiem tego samego koloru co jego własne...  
>- <em>Weź to a zrozumiesz to co trzeba... - <em>Thunder dziękował w myślach że Soul nie powiedział _„Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz..." _to zawsze działało mu na nerwy... Wszystko wie tylko Bóg i Urząd Skarbowy...  
>Spojrzał na kulę i wziął ją do ręki... Może i nie ufał do końca Soulowi ale wiedział na pewno że nie chce go skrzywdzić...<br>Kula spojrzała na niego po czym nagle urosła tak znacznie że jej średnica przekroczyła jego wzrost po czym.. . Straciła „oko" ale uśmiechnęła się jak Kot z Alicji w Krainie Czarów i bezpardonowo beknęła w jego stronę rozwijając się przy tej czynności na małe niebieskie nitki które zaatakowały pierś Charlesa.  
>Błysnęło białe oślepiające światło...<p>

Ocknął się w łóżku twarzą w kierunku sufitu... Rozejrzał się... znajdował się najprawdopodobniej w gabinecie pielęgniarskim jakiejś szkoły o czym świadczyły fakt że obok niego stało tylko kilka łóżek a pomieszczenie mogło mieć maksimum 20 metrów kwadratowych... Po chwili podeszła do niego kobieta i uprzejmie go przywitała  
><em>- Dzień dobry... Jestem Rachel Grade... Wystarczy Rachel...Witamy na Uczelni... Tak ją nazywamy... Po prostu uczelnia... - <em>Uśmiechnęła się promiennie_  
>- Rozumiem - <em>odparł Thunder. Trzeba przyznać że największym plusem jego przeżyć było to że teraz mało co już go zdziwiło...  
>Jak się okazało mylił się... Drzwi do gabinetu lekko się otworzyły i do sali wturlała się mała piłeczka golfowa która zatrzymawszy się przed Rachel i Charlesem zamieniła się w jajko i patelnię... Jako unosząc się w powietrzu wraz z patelnią roztrzaskało się o jego krawędź i zaczęło się smażyć lecz zamiast trzasków można było usłyszeć melodię Simariku...<br>Rachel nie wyglądała na tak wstrząśniętą... na jej twarzy malowała się raczej troska... przytrzymała patelnię za rączkę i po chwili trzymała za rękę młodego rudego chłopaka w wieku około 20 lat, o czarnych oczach i chudej pokrytej piegami twarzy. Nosił na sobie pomarańczowy mundurek szkolny z ozdobnym „Y" na piersi. On także nie wyglądał na przerażonego... raczej na zawiedzionego...  
>- Nie da się pani przywitać z Nowym... - powiedział takim głosem jakby zepsuła mu zabawę. Podszedł do Charlesa i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń mówiąc<br>- Jestem Mark Johanson - moja literka to „Y" jak Yahoo -  
>Thunder przez chwilę się wahała lecz zaryzykował i uścisnął dłoń Marka.<br>_- Charles Thunder - bez litery_  
><em>- Nie kłam.. MUSISZ MIEĆ jakąś literę inaczej nie byłoby cię tu - <em>Mark chyba uznał to za dowcip lecz gdy Charles próbował mu to wytłumaczyć przerwała mu Rachel...  
>- <em>Mark daj mu odetchnąć... Za godzinę skończę to go oprowadzisz...<em>  
>- <em>Dooobra<em> - odparł choć bez przekonania i wyszedł już normalnie z sali.  
>Teraz Rachel zwróciła się do niego...<br>- _Wybacz że zadaję ci to pytanie ale to jest niezbędne... Opowiedz mi to tym „oku"  
><em>Thundera przez chwilę zatkało lecz kiedy dostrzegł szansę na wyrzucenie z siebie tego wariactwa zaczął gadać jak najęty...

Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać powiedział jej wszytko... o Soulu, o walce, nawet jak nawdychał się wspomnień...  
>Kobieta wysłuchała go z pełną powagą i gdy skończył wyciągnęła z szafki stojącej za nią teczkę na której napisane było tylko „E"<br>-_Tutaj wszystko jest napisane Charles... sądzę że zdążysz się zapoznać z tym do października.  
><em>Spojrzał na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie naprzeciw łózka... 22 sierpień 2041 r... Wziął teczkę... wydawała się dość gruba ale 2 miesiące na jej przestudiowanie w zupełności wystarczą... „Zrozumiesz to co trzeba..." - czyżby cała wiedza dotycząca tego co zaszło zawarta była w tych dokumentach?  
>Najpierw chciał otworzyć ją tutaj ale uznał że lepiej rozejrzeć się po okolicy więc wstał.<br>_- Gabinet dyrektora znajduję się piętro wyżej - pokój nr 23... Sądzę jednak że najlepiej będzie jeśli Mark cię oprowadzi po kampusie... -_ Rachel sprawiała wrażenie osoby która czyta w cudzych myślach... Choć Charles wiedział że tak nie musi być.. w końcu  
>- <em>Każdy nowy myśli podobnie więc nie martw się, nie grzebię ci w głowie<em> - dodała Rachel a Thunder po raz kolejny się z nią zgodził. Wziął teczkę i wyszedł z sali gdzie czekał na niego podekscytowany Mark...


	3. Chapter 3

Widać było że chłopak wychodzi z siebie by zapytać Charlesa o jego literę więc ten tylko pokazał wierzch teczki...  
>Jeśli myślał że to uspokoi Marka to był w grubym błędzie gdyż ten nagle zaczął gadać jak najęty<br>- _E? O cholera! To dopiero piąta litera ! Teraz to kurde nikt ci nie podskoczy! U nas największy paker ma J... Ja pierdzielę... E... Co to może być? Enourmous[1]... Pewnie tak... Gość z taką literą... Kurde to będzie czad... Jak im powiesz to kurde rządzisz będziesz... Ja pierdzielę..._  
>Charles przestał słuchać... Wyglądało na to że in bardziej dana litera jest bliżej A tym jej „właściciel" jest potężniejszy... a przynajmniej tak tutaj uważają... Ale to i tak oznacza że jest co najmniej czterech potężniejszych od niego... No ale on nigdy nie pragnął się wywyższać wiec mu to nie przeszkadzało...<br>Wkrótce Mark zmęczył się ekscytacją nad jego numerem i zaczął go oprowadzać po tym przybytku od czasu do czasu pokazując innych którzy wyglądali na zaaklimatyzowanych w tym miejscu... Oni także byli dość niezwykli  
><em>- Widzisz tego gościa w przepasce? To Jake „V" "Victory" Bolt. Skurczybyk każdego potrafi prześcignąć! Teraz uparł się żeby stąd nawiać...<br>_Chłopak na którego wskazał Mark nie wyglądał na uciekiniera... prędzej na biegacza.. Ubrany w strój sportowy przyjął postawę i wystartował tak szybko że Charles zdążył tylko poczuć pęd powietrza... Po czym po chwili ten sam pęd pojawił się trochę bliżej... i znowu Jake przebiegł im przed nosem z zawrotną prędkością.. I jeszcze raz... i jeszcze... dziesiąte okrążenie, dwudzieste... przy pięćdziesiątym zwolnił rozejrzał się i zaklął  
>- <em>Kurwa! Znowu? - <em>Wyglądał na zawiedzionego i wściekłego... Jakby spodziewał się że przy którymkolwiek okrążeniu jest będzie w stanie zrobić cokolwiek innego niż cofnąć się do punktu wyjścia...  
>- <em>Hej Jake! Jak tam twoja ucieczka?<em> - Mark pomachał wesoło do wkurzonego chłopaka  
>- <em>Spierdalaj<em> - odparł tamten ale podszedł do Johansona i przybił mu piątkę.  
>- <em>Kto to? <em>  
>Charles uznał że sam się najpierw przedstawi zanim Mark się rozkręci...<br>- _Charles Thunder... _- odparł - _Moja litera to „E"_ - dodał po chwili -_ ale nie wiem co to oznacza...  
>- E? Świetnie... nie mogę się doczekać naszego pojedynku - <em>Jake oblizał wargi...  
>Wyglądało na to że kochał rywalizację... Oraz że obrał go sobie za cel.. Świetnie... jeszcze nie zdążył opanować tej „mocy" - zakładając że ona w ogóle istnieje.. - a już robi sobie przeciwników...<br>Burknął coś niezrozumiałego i poszedł dale szybkim krokiem nie bardzo wiedząc dokąd...  
>Rozejrzał się... trzeba było przyznać że miejsce było odświeżające... Dookoła rosły drzewa sakury mieniąc się bladoróżowymi płatkami... Sakura co prawda nie kwitnie o tej porze ale zważywszy na to co tu się wcześniej działo wcale Charlesa to nie dziwiło.<br>Nagle usłyszał krótki kobiecy krzyk i z drzewa po jego lewej stronie spadła jakaś osoba... Charles nie wahając się podbiegł i złapał ją...  
>Po chwili trzymał niczym księżniczkę młodą dziewczynę o włosach koloru świeżego śniegu sięgające pasa lazurowych oczach i tak zaczerwienionych że przypominały one zachodzące słońce...<br>Widok ten zrobił na Charlesie takie wrażenie że przez chwilę nie odezwał się ani słowem tylko trzymał ją dalej z dość głupią miną.  
>- Puść mnie! - zdołała tylko wykrztusić i machnąwszy piąstką przywaliła Thunderowi tak mocno że ten przeleciał dobrych parę metrów nim zderzył się z drzewem.<br>Lekko ogłuszony spojrzał się na dziewczynę która chyba dopiero teraz zrozumiała swój błąd... w każdym zatkała sobie dłonią usta po czym powoli zaczęła się do niego zbliżać. Thunder powoli wstał i żeby jej nie wystraszyć poczekał aż ta do niego podejdzie...  
>Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zapytała się czy nic mu nie jest...<br>- _Nic takiego..._- odparł i chciał się oprzeć o drzewo w które rąbnął lecz nie wyczuwszy go zachwiał się i poleciał całym ciałem do przodu... Okazało się że siła uderzenia złamała Sakurę na pół!  
>Dziewczyna zachichotała - widocznie musiało rozbawić ją jego potknięcie... No cóż... przynajmniej poprawił jej nastrój...<br>Nagle przestała się śmiać i spojrzawszy się chwilę na Charlesa wzrokiem zaciekawionego kota rzuciła mu się na szyję wrzeszcząc  
>- <em>Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię...<em>  
>Z każdym słowem obejmowała go coraz mocniej lecz mimo to Charles nie czuł bólu choć zapewne taka siła połamałaby mu żebra... Czuł za to jej obfity biust naciskający na jego klatkę piersiową...Dziewczyna zbliżała swoją twarz do twarzy Charlesa ten jednak cofnął się<br>- _Łołoło... spokojnie.._.  
>- <em>Co się stało? <em>- Nie puściła go z objęć i patrzyła się na niego jej porywającymi oczami...  
>Thunderowi kompletnie wyłączył się mózg.. zupełnie nie wiedział co w takiej robić... Na szczęście dziewczyna po chwili powiedziała<br>- _Och... po prostu jesteś nieśmiały..._ - po czym spojrzała się na niego jak lis na kurę i dodała - prawda?  
>- <em>Tak tak oczywiście...<em> - Charles może i nie myślał ale wiedział że inna odpowiedź marnie by się dla niego skończyła...  
>Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie po czym pocałowała go w policzek...<br>- Uroczy jesteś - powiedziała po czym wstała i w wyraźnie dobrym nastroju poszła... Nim jednak zniknęła z pola widzenia Thundera zatrzymała się i wrzasnęła  
>- <em>Nazywam się Lily „N Number" Alucard kochanie! - <em>po czym pomachała mu i odeszła

Mark wraz Jakiem nadbiegli wyraźnie zziajani...  
>- Stary... gdzie...tak... zapierdalasz... - Mark wyglądał fatalnie - cały zielony na twarzy trzymał się za serce<br>- Pościgajmy się kiedyś - Jake z kolei nie wyglądał tak źle ale szybko oddychał i był wyraźnie spocony...  
>Thunder nie odpowiedział się w przestrzeń gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła Lily i zapytał<br>_- Kim jest Lily „N" Alucard?  
><em>Chłopaków nie było już przy nim... gdzieś zniknęli...

Jak się okazało Jake wlazł na drzewo zaś Mark zakopał się w stercie jakiś liści (_liście, Sakura... pogoda tutaj musi być interesująca _pomyślał Thunder ). Gdy okazało się że niebezpieczeństwa nie ma wyszli ze swoich kryjówek...  
>Nie byli zachwyceni<br>- _OCIPIAŁEŚ?! PO HUJA WYMAWIASZ JEJ IMIĘ?!_ - wrzasnęli jednocześnie... w ich oczach można było dostrzec paniczny strach czego nie mógł zrozumieć... _  
>- O co wam chodzi? - <em>  
>- <em>No racja przecież nie wiesz...<em> - Kiedy Mark ochłonął dodał - _ONA... jest przerażająca... _  
>Jake tylko energicznie kiwnął głową zgadzając się z towarzyszem... O co tu chodzi?<br>- _To na pewno ta sama ? Przed chwilą tu była i nie zachowywała się jakoś ... przerażająco_ - Charles uznał że ta informacja może zmienić nastrój panujący dookoła - i po raz kolejny się mylił - Jake i Mark chwycili go za kołnierz i wrzasnęli mu twarz  
>-<em> CO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?<br>- Że ona ..._  
>Nagle znikąd pojawiła się Lily z maczetą w dłoni i zaatakowała ich Jake'a i Marka z zamiarem odcięcia im rąk i gdyby nie cofnęli się w ostatniej chwili zapewne tak by się stało...<br>Następnie obejrzała się i ciągle trzymając broń w ręku spojrzała się na niego z troską  
>-<em> Nic Ci nie jest?<br>_Po raz kolejny dzisiaj Thunder poczuł się jakby mu uszkodzono mózg... Na szczęście szybko otrząsnął się z tego stanu.  
>- <em>Nic... ale nie powinnaś ot tak machać maczetą... To niebezpieczne<em>

Lily patrzyła na niego chwilę po czym dodała

- _Jesteś naprawdę uroczy... ale oni muszą zostać ukarani_ - powiedziała po czym uniosła broń by zadać cios nieprzytomnym ze strachu Jake'owi i Markowi

- _LILY NIE!_ - wrzasnął Thunder nie bardzo wiedząc czy to coś da

Dziewczyna opuściła broń, która spadając rozpłynęła się w powietrzy. Alucard obejrzała się w stronę chłopaka który dostrzegł na jej twarzy szkarłatny rumieniec...

- _K..K..._ - zaczęła się cała trząść po czym wrzasnęła

- _KYAAAA!_ - i uciekła powiewając swoimi śnieżnobiałymi włosami  
>Przez chwilę cała trójka patrzyła na oddalającą się dziewczynę. Pierwszy zmysły odzyskał Thunder...Spojrzał na pozostałych którzy wyglądali jakby byli w stanie głębokiego szoku...<p>

* * *

><p>[1] Enourmus - gigantyczny<p> 


End file.
